


ÉL SE LO BUSCÓ

by Lederh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dominance, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Lirry-Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lederh/pseuds/Lederh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam se obsesionó con Harry desde el primer momento que lo vio, pero no es lo suficientemente seguro de sí mismo, ni siquiera para tratar de ser su amigo. En cambio, pasa años asechando y adorando a Harry desde una distancia segura, hasta que las circunstancias y el deseo hacen que Liam tome a la fuerza lo que hacía tanto tiempo anhelaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ÉL SE LO BUSCÓ

Él, Harry Styles, siempre fue mi obsesión desde aquel día que apareció en la escuela… A mis 12 años ya tenía la extraña sensación de que era diferente a los demás niños… Y cuando él llegó a mi escuela, cuando lo vi entrar por primeras al salón de clases, todo mi mundo se alteró… Y a medida que crecía y mi cuerpo se llenaba de hormonas y confusión, aquel “extraño sentimiento” que sentía cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que escuchaba su voz, se convirtió en excitabilidad, desesperación y en un sentimiento de vacío que no sabía como llenar… sólo era necesario verlo y mi mundo se ponía de cabezas. 

Me volví su sombra y aunque nunca nos hicimos amigos, yo procuraba seguir cada paso que él daba y así asegurarme de que estaría cerca, aunque lejos. Cualquier excusa para verlo era bienvenida. Él siempre fue popular, se convirtió en el jugador principal del equipo de tenis, era un excelente jugador… y un espécimen masculino de admirar, rodeado de amigos y chichas deseosas… Todo eso convirtió a aquel chico tierno de ojos verdes en un arrogante bastardo, pero eso incluso me hizo caer un más profundo por él, venerarlo aún más. Harry era un ganador en todo aspecto, con todo el derecho a exigir que sólo lo mejor formara parte de su vida. Así que se volvió mi menta ser digno de él aunque nada pasara entre nosotros, aunque nuestra relación se basara en un despreocupado “Hola” por los pasillos del colegio, aunque a él yo le valiera un cuerno… Simplemente debía ser digno de él. 

El tenis no era lo mío, pero la lucha libre si, y en eso era muy bueno. Yo era uno de los mejores, el mejor para ser justo, lo que me daba popularidad. Aun así, él tenía su grupo de amigos y yo el mío, y aunque fuera extraño ninguno tenía cabida en el mundo del otro. Pero no importaba pues yo me sentía digno de él, igual de exitoso y deseado, y aunque no podía estar con él todo el tiempo, me las arreglaba para estarlo. Lo seguía cuando y adonde podía, procuraba que nos topáramos mas de una vez al día “por casualidad”, obligándolo a saludarme o simplemente a cruzar miradas con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. 

Pero yo era un cobarde, no me permitía más que eso, saludos y miradas, me aterraba entrar en confianza con él, pues lo que sentía era tan fuerte que temía revelarme ante él tal y cual era, y que mi mundo de chico hetero-popular se me viniera abajo… era un cobarde y un hipócrita. Y a pesar del miedo a que mi vergonzosa obsesión fuera descubierta, mi deseo por el crecía cada día… Una noche con él era lo que deseaba y lo que fantaseaba mientras lo espiaba entrenar con su torso descubierto, con sus rizos húmedos y cada músculo sudoroso de su cuerpo forzado por el ejercicio… o cuando de vez encunado coincidíamos en las duchas y de reojo veía como el agua recorría sin reparos aquel cuerpo que yo tanto deseaba. 

Las más locas e incomprensibles ideas pasaban por mi cabeza, buscando una manera de obtener lo que debería ser mío… raptarlo, sobornarlo, drogarlo, violarlo, o simplemente decirle lo que sentía y que mágicamente él me respondiera que sentía exactamente lo mismo por mi… No importaba que tan descabellada, pervertida o razonable fuera la idea, todas me aterraban… como ya dije, era un cobarde. Pero simplemente llegó un día donde nada importó, un día en el cual las ganas reprimidas, los deseos escondidos y la perversión en mi pudieron más. Yo no lo planeé, simplemente pasó… Me gusta pensar que él se lo busco…

Harry se apareció con su novia en una de mis competencias, nunca lo había hecho; a mis casi 18 años ya tenía al menos 4 destacándome en el mundo de la lucha colegial y Harry Styles jamás se había aparecido en ninguna de mis competencias… Así que imagínense esto: están luchando con otro chico (que no está nada mal por cierto) al que le están dando la paliza de su vida, que en medio del combate tus ojos se cruzan con el muchacho con el que han estado fantaseando desde hace casi 6 años (¡y la situación ya era medio erótica sin él presente), que tus hormonas te cocinen por dentro, que tengas la erección de tu vida, que te vuelvas como loco, que con aun más saña abuses físicamente del mansito que ya te estabas abusando a diestra y siniestra y que cuando sin duda ganas el encuentro en frente del hombre de tus sueños, lo celebras rugiendo como un macho cabrio y con una erección de campeonato que no pasa de estar percibida por muchos de los presentes… 

En ese momento la situación me parecía de lo más cachonda… Mi chico me veía en toda mi hombría y yo estaba disfrutándolo… Pero pasado el evento, y ya con la mente fresca, la vergüenza me cayó como balde de agua fría, mientras mis compañeros de equipo hacían comentarios del suceso en las duchas, algunos sólo en broma y uno que otro malintencionadamente. Está de más decir que esa misma noche y a pesar de mi vergüenza me hice una de esas pajas que sólo se dan una vez en la vida, mientras recordaba el incidente. 

Durante unos días fui la comidilla en la escuela, pero para mi suerte el asunto se inclinó más hacia el hecho de que mi paquete impresionó a más de uno, que el de haberme excitado con el contacto de otro chico. Además, no era la primera vez que esto sucedía durante una de estas competencias (ni en este deporte), aunque no en tan semejante y descarada magnitud. Sin embargo, al director de la escuela no le pareció muy gracioso, sobre todo por mi actitud exhibicionista “que atentaba contra la honra y moral” de su prestigiosa institución, así que como castigo me tocó limpiar y encargarme del equipo deportivo del colegio… ¡Una mamada!, pero pudo ser peor. 

En fin, mi entrenador me dio las tareas que debía finalizar durante mi semana de castigo, las cuales me obligaban a quedarme hasta últimas horas de la tarde, bajo la dirección del conserje, que en realidad sólo se dedicaba a buscarme a la hora de su salida para asegurarse de que no hubiera incendiado el gimnasio y de escoltarme hasta la salida del colegio… No era divertido pero me tocaba, al fin y al cabo yo acostumbraba a quedarme hasta esas horas por las prácticas.

Con pocos eventos deportivos cercanos, el uso del gimnasio para entrenamientos fue prácticamente nulo durante la semana que me tocó hacer de “conserje”, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo me encontraba sólo y aburrido, sin realmente nada que hacer. Pero esas horas de aislamiento me sirvieron de escusa para huir de mis amigos, pues aun me sentía avergonzado por lo ocurrido, sobre todo imaginando que podría estar pensando Harry de mí. Y en él no dejaba de pensar yo. En mi soledad también aprovechaba algún momento para dedicarle alguna paja. No tardo en ocurrírseme conseguir la clave de su locker, la cual obtuve de la lista que poseía mi entrenador. Entonces todos los días le hacia una visita a aquel “santuario”, el cual contenía desde medias sudadas hasta su perfume preferido… Esa semana pude fantasear con Harry de las formas mas intensas que jamás hubiera imaginado, sobre todo al asfixiar mi nariz con los fuertes olores masculinos de mi chico impregnados en sus sucias ropas olvidadas... 

Un día sentí la necesidad de hacer algo mas intenso e intimo que apaciguara el fuego que ardía dentro de mi y, vistiendo únicamente mi uniforme de lucha rojo, me dirigí al casillero de Harry, extraje un calzón negro deliciosamente oloroso; me acosté a lo largo del banco en frente del locker y comencé a pasar mi mano derecha por mi cuerpo, mientras que con mi mano izquierda llevé aquella prenda a mi nariz… el olor era embriagante. Me sumí en tal lujuria que no paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera a punto, mis pezones estaban paradísimos, solamente rozarlos era un éxtasis pleno, me quite los tirantes del “single” exponiendo libremente mi torso peludo, el cual tocaba con desesperación, luego deje el boxer sobre mi cara y mientras aspiraba su aroma mis manos masajeaban mi falo sobre la tela elástica de mi uniforme. 

Ya no aguantaba más, metí una de mis manos dentro del single y mientras me masturbaba, mi otra mano peñiscaba mis pezones… Yo resoplaba de gusto mientras me acercaba al punto sin retorno, gimiendo el nombre de Harry sin control. Yabía que lo que hacía era arriesgado pues estaba siendo menos cuidadoso de lo que había sido antes, pero no me importaba, nunca había estado tan “cerca” de Harry… Entonces escuché algo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien retiro el boxer de mi cara. 

“¿Qué crees que estas haciendo pervertido?”… gritó Harry furioso y en seguida medió un empujón que me tiro de la banca y me hizo caer de costado en el suelo, mientras su voz profunda, como un rugido, tronaba en el recinto.

“¿Quién te dijo que podías revisar mi locker?, puto”, rugió nuevamente, arrojando su boxer al interior del mismo, y cerrándolo de un azotón.

“¿Eres un maldito puto? ¿Ah!? ¿Ah!?” Preguntaba totalmente fuera de si y yo por mi parte no podía creer lo que pasaba… era demasiado.

“¿Crees que puedes usar mis cosas para tus mariconadas?” gritó pateándome en un costado mientras aun me encontraba en el piso… aquello si me sorprendió. Harry estaba totalmente fuera de sí… no sabía que podía ser tan violento. Entonces se arrodilló encima de mí, dándome un derechazo que me hizo ver estrellas.

“¿Crees que soy como el putillo que te querías coger en la pelea de la otra noche?... ¡Yo no soy de esos!”, gritó dándome otra dosis de su derecha… Ese segundo golpe si que me saco de mis casillas y mientras me reponía, él trató de darme otro pero lo detuve; tomándolo de sus antebrazos lo hale hacia mí, puse mi rodilla derecha en su pecho y con la pierna derecha enganché su pie izquierdo, entonces halé y presioné, causándole dolor y seguramente asfixia, mientras el me gritaba improperios y exigiendo que lo liberara, tratando de darme cabezazos, los cuales yo esquivaba con facilidad… su carita en agonía me resultó de lo más excitante. 

Puse la planta de mi pie en su pecho y comencé a empujarlo hacia arriba, obligándolo a ponerse de pie hasta que solo lo sujetaba por las muñecas mientras seguía presionando su pecho con mi pie, él sólo gritaba de dolor en su pecho y hombros. Rápidamente liberé sus brazos, mientras lo empujaba con mi pie haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con los casilleros a unos 5 metros.

El estruendo de su cuerpo chocando con los casilleros retumbó en todo el gimnasio. No me importó, me levanté rápidamente, como un animal desquiciado… eso era en ese momento, un animal… Yo estaba súper enojado, conmigo por dejarme descubrir, pero sobre todo con él por su reacción, por sus palabras, por sus golpes… por humillarme. Con mi puño limpié la sangre que corría por la comisura de mi boca y me fui hacia él, que trataba de levantarse. Verlo así me excitó sin duda. Lo tomé por su suéter y lo levanté hasta ponerlo de pie; él forcejeó y yo lo volví a estrellar contra el metal de los casilleros y él gimnasio rugió nuevamente. 

“Nadie me dio permiso para abrir tu maldito locker, lo hice por que me dio la perra gana de usar tus mierdas para mis mariconadas”, le dije estrellándolo una vez más con el pobre mueble y luego lo tiré al piso. Él gimió como una niñita al caer al suelo; me le fui encima como él lo hizo conmigo, me senté sobre su pelvis y con una mano en su mejilla presioné con fuerza la otra contra el duro y frío piso, deformándole el rostro. Con mi otra mano luchaba por controlar las suyas que me empujaban o aruñaban. Yo estaba bestializado, tenía unas ganas de molerle el rostro a golpes, pero Harry era demasiado hermoso para eso.

“¡¡¡Déjameeee!!!” sólo podía gritar él, tratando de escapar de mí. Harry era a penas un cm más alto que yo y aunque teníamos similar contextura física, yo estaba mucho más definido y sin duda era más fuerte que él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo solté y rápidamente le di dos golpes en el costado izquierdo, cerca del hígado… ¡Ja!, quedó viendo estrellas el pobre… Podría jurar que sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos. 

Aprovechando su estado de shock, me acosté sobre él, puse uno de mis brazos por detrás de su nuca y el otro sobre su garganta y concentré mi peso corporal en esa zona. Lo estaba asfixiando y Harry sólo podía patalear y quejarse… rogando por oxígeno. Yo estaba enojado y caliente, entonces comencé a masajear mi miembro babeante y erecto contra el bulto de mi “amigo”, moviéndome rítmicamente sobre mi él, ultrajándolo. Él luchaba pero era en vano… era mío… iba a ser mío. 

“Tienes razón… soy un maricón y tal vez el putito con el que se me paró lo sea también… pero no se me paro por él, sino por ti… Yo se que tu no eres uno de esos, pero eso no significa que no se te pueda coger como se debe”… le susurré al oído mientras disminuía la presión en su cuello… él estaba a punto de desmayarse. 

Me levanté mientras dejaba al pobre tirado en el piso, medio inconciente. Fui a la puerta del vestidor y me asegure de que el conserje ni nadie estuviera por allí, cerré la puerta con llave… Yo estaba bien determinado a cogerme a aquel chico sin miramientos. Fui a su casillero y saque la “prenda de la discordia”. Harry convulsionaba ligeramente en el suelo, estaba volviendo a sus 5 sentidos; yo me arrodille cerca y le puse su calzón en la nariz, él forcejeo para quitárselo y yo lo obligué a oler su propio aroma de machito. 

“Es delicioso, ¿no?” le dije y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besé con pasión y rudeza, él trataba de liberarse pero aun no estaba del todo recuperado para pelear con éxito. Lo tomé por sus muñecas y lo arrastré hacia el fondo del vestidor… para mayor privacidad. Harry se resistió pero no logró nada, intente besarlo de nuevo pero me maldijo y se opuso esta vez con más fuerza. Harry me pateó en el estomago haciéndome retroceder, se levanto y se abalanzó hacia mí, envistiéndome, abrazándome por la cintura y estrellándome contra una pared. 

Su resistencia me excitaba, pero definitivamente no sabía contra quien se enfrentaba, ni lo que hacia. Con facilidad logré clavarle mi rodilla en el abdomen y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo arrodillar de dolor ante mí; enredé mis dedos en los rizos oscuros de su nuca e hice que su rostro desencajado se restregara sobre mi bulto… casi me vengo al sentir el calor de sus jadeos. Lo empujé haciéndolo caer de espaldas al piso, entonces lo volteé y poniéndome encima de él y le hice una llave sobre su brazo derecho. Harry gritó como niña, maldiciéndome y agitándose, mientras yo aumentaba la tensión sobre su extremidad. 

“Di que serás un buen niño y te suelto”, le dije. 

“¡Suéltame puto!”, grito él. No me dejó más opción que castigarlo, aumente la presión y gimió como niña… de nuevo. 

“!Ah! suéltame… por favor”, gimió. 

“Di que serás un buen niño”, repetí. 

“Bastaaaa… deja me ir… ahgg… te lo ruego”, respondió él. 

“Parece que no nos estamos entendiendo. Tú dirás exactamente lo que quiero que digas y dependiendo de mi maldita voluntad te dejare ir”, dije enojado.

“Por favor basta…”, suplicó casi llorando.

“¿Quieres volver a jugar tenis?... No se tú, pero creo que tu muñeca está a punto de romperse...” le dije mas calmado, forzando el brazo y muñeca de Harry hasta el límite. 

“¡Por favor suéltame, seré un buen niñooo, sere buen niñoooooo!”, gritó finalmente, después de dudarlo unos segundos más. No pude evitar sonreír maliciosamente por su sumisión. Lo solté y Harry empezó a retorcerse de dolor, maldiciéndome. No lo deje descansar mucho y lo puse en una llave Nelson haciéndolo gemir desesperado. 

“Por favor ya basta, seré un buen niño, suéltame…”, gritó.

“No te he pedido que digas nada”, dije yo y luego le hice una dormilona hasta que quedo inconsciente… su lucha desesperada me prendió aun mas. Aprovechando su estado, lo puse boca arriba y lentamente comencé a admirarlo… aquel chico de 17 años era un sueño y era solo para mí. El tenis sin duda era un buen ejercicio pues Harry, aunque no tan definido como el mío, se mandaba un cuerpo digno de un dios griego. Sus músculos se marcaban suave y deliciosamente bajo su piel ligeramente bronceada. Le quite su ropa, menos el boxer súper ajustado de color verde que traía… era una delicia a la vista. 

Comencé a despertarlo, dándole pequeñas bofetadas en su carita. Harry reaccionó atontado y yo aproveché para alzarlo y hacerle una quebradora sobre mi rodilla que no lo lastimara seriamente, pero que lo lastimara sin duda. Harry gritó adolorido mientras yo presionaba tomándolo por la barbilla y empujando su cabeza hacia abajo y manteniéndolo sujeto con mi otra mano sobre su muslo. Él gritaba de dolor, pero yo no me inmutaba, estaba distraído observando como se tensionaban sus músculos ante mi agresión. Eso era algo que adoraba de la lucha, ser capaz de forzar el cuerpo de otra persona hasta sus límites a mi antojo. 

Moví la mano que tenia en su muslo cerca de su bulto y comencé a mecer su cuerpo ligeramente sobre mi pierna, haciendo que mi mano rozara “casualmente” su bulto. Esto sin duda incomodo aún más a Harry que forcejeó con más fuerza, gritando que lo dejara, que sería un buen niño… Su lucha tuvo éxito, no pude controlarlo mas así que lo dejé caer al suelo (más bien lo tiré) y sin darle descanso lo tomé por su pie derecho y le apliqué una llave invertida… Harry gritaba de dolor.

“Por favor ya basta, no mas, déjame ir… no le diré a nadie solo déjame ir”, suplicaba desesperado.

“¿Y que vas a decir?... ¿Qué este maricón te cogió? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar antes de que salgas de aquí”, dije tan cruelmente que ni siquiera me reconocí. Harry se desesperó más y comenzó a pedir auxilio como si de su vida se tratara. Aquello me molesto… Él ni nadie me iba a arruinar el momento. Solté su pierna y me fui sobre él, lo volteé y le di 5 golpes en el abdomen, sacándole todo el aire que tenía dentro. Mientras se retorcía en el piso, volví a tomar su pie y ejecutar la llave, esta vez con más saña. 

“Si vuelves a hacer eso te juro por lo que mas quieras que te desgarro el tobillo… a ver si así sigues jugando tenis… Ahora di que serás mi puta”, le grité. 

“Por favor, por favor”, suplicó él.

“Cállate y di que serás mi puta, mi maricón”, le ordené castigando aun mas su tobillo. 

“Ahhh… Ahhh… seré tu puta… tu puta… por favor…”, gimió Harry. Yo solté su pierna. Harry lloraba, para entonces ya lo había reducido a un niño gimiente, retorciendo su cuerpo sudoroso y adolorido en el suelo… eso me tenía mas que prendido, no se como para entonces no me había corrido, pero no quería que todo terminara allí, aun quería seguir jugando con él, humillarlo un poco mas, que sufriera tanto o mas como yo había sufrido por él durante tantos años, humillado a seguirlo como su sombra, mendigando sus miradas y palabras. Quería romper a aquel chico confiado y arrogante, verlo humilde y rendido ante mí… Y tal vez, tal vez, reencontrarme con algo a aquel chico dulce y juguetón que me robo el corazón…

Me acosté en el suelo y halándolo hacia mi entrepierna envolví su cuello entre mis piernas, aplastando mi bulto contra su cara. Él jadeaba para conseguir aire, lo que yo le facilitaba de vez en cuando. 

“Tócame las tetillas si quieres que te suelte”, dije excitadísimo… perverso. Él no dudó, para ese entonces lo tenía completamente exhausto, rendido a mi fuerza y resignado a mis perversiones. Sus dedos acariciaban mis pezones con torpeza, pero no importaba, estaba disfrutando aquello como loco, de tanto en tanto dejándolo respirar para que no se desmayara y me dejara colgado en medio del asunto. Harry aprovechaba para pedir perdón o suplicar… cualquier cosa para que lo dejara ir. Para entonces ya había pasado tal vez media hora desde que me atrapó con su ropa interior en la cara. Pero estaba muy lejos el momento en que yo decidiera dejarlo ir. 

Lo hice girar de manera que quedara de espaldas al suelo, lo que me permitía estar de rodillas sobre él, con su cara aplastada contra mi pene durísimo, comencé a menearme de atrás hacia delante, follando su cara, él jadeaba y gemía en busca de aire y yo en busca de alivio sexual… No aguanté mucho así y me corrí dentro de mi single en un orgasmo magnífico, gimiendo como un animal y convulsionando sin control, sin importarme la posibilidad de romperle el cuello a Harry. 

Creo que me desfallecí sobre él, porque no recuerdo muy bien ese momento. Por suerte para mí Harry también se había desmayado entre mis piernas… Era exquisito verlo tirado allí, tan vulnerable, con su cara desmadejada, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, con su ropa interior mostrando una incipiente erección... No le di mucha importancia a su erección pues cuando he estado bajo llaves que te privan de aire, siempre he sentido un cosquilleo masoquista en mi miembro. 

Comencé a besarlo profundamente, robándole saliva de su boca que gemía quedamente. Lamí su rostro mojado en sudor y en mis jugos que habían logrado traspasar la tela de mi single. Bajé por su cuello y chupe de sus pezones paraditos y rozaditos, lamí su sixpack y su ombligo lleno de sudor, pasé por sus costados, lamí su selva castaño oscuro de pelos púbicos y me comí un par, mientras le quitaba el boxer. 

Ahora completamente desnudo, no creía que yo estuviera accediendo a lo que tanto había soñado… Su miembro estaba semierecto, más grande y poderoso de lo que había llegado a ver de reojo cuando compartíamos la ducha. Lo metí sin dudarlo en mi boca, chupé y mamé y lamí como si no hubiera un mañana… era exquisito, era lo que siempre había esperado y soñado, incluso más… Y me estaba respondiendo poniéndose cada vez más duro. Seguí y seguí, sacándole gemidos y espasmos a Harry desde la penumbra en que se encontraba. 

Y entonces Harry comenzó a despertar, lo deje y me fui hacia arriba nuevamente, y lamí sus pezones; él gemía aun sin saber porque; bajé de nuevo y mamé una y otra vez hasta que su miembro llegó a mi garganta y chupaba y apretaba, y mis manos jugueteaban con sus bolas y su ano… Y lo miraba de reojo, deleitándome con sus reacciones, sus manos ya concientes fueron a mi cabeza, tratando de alejarme de lo que por fuerza y derecho había ganado… de lo que me faltaba por tomar.

“No… no… ahh… ¿qué haces?...ohh, uhmm… para ahh…”, jadeaba, pero era un hipócrita, negativas de un hipócrita cuya pelvis se convulsionaba sin control alguno. Ya lo tenía mío y no lo iba a dejar así no más; y ya estaba a punto, retorciéndose como un loco, pero paré y pude sentir la desesperación en su cuerpo. Subí de nuevo expuse su axila izquierda y la lamí sintiendo el sabor de su desodorante y el de su aroma natural y luego su tetilla y su cuerpo y él sólo gimió y se dejó… ¿Qué iba hacer? Ya le había dicho que no se iría de allí hasta que me lo cogiera… ¿Que podía hacer él? 

Metí mi lengua en su boca, dejándole conocer el sabor de su axila y su piel, mientras yo hacia rozar nuestras vergas en un ritmo desesperado y entonces bajé y chupé aquella polla tan dura y él gemía y jadeaba; me tragué su miembro hasta mi garganta y presioné un dedo sobre su ano rosadito…. Harry explotó en mi boca con un gemido seco y yo tragué y saboreé lo que tanto había deseado, chupé y chupé y presioné y presioné, hasta dejarlo seco, mientras el gemía de placer disparando chorro tras chorro de leche caliente. Volví a su altura… era un poema ver su cuerpo sudado y desmadejado en el suelo, la respiración agitada y la vista perdida. Lo besé y esta vez probó el sabor de su propio semen que restregué maliciosamente por toda su cavidad con mi lengua traviesa. 

Lo volteé boca abajo aprovechando que Harry aun trataba de recuperarse de los estragos de su orgasmo. Me puse sobre él y mordí el cabello húmedo de su nuca, chupe el sudor, mordí su nuca y la recorrí con la lengua, mordí sus hombros haciéndolo estremecer, mi lengua paseó sobre su columna vertebral y bañó sus nalguitas blancas y redonditas. Pasé mis brazos por debajo de sus muslos, llevando su culo hacia mí. Me lo comí y él no pudo más que gemir. 

“!Nooo… ahhh… por… por favor… no me cojas…!, gimoteaba él, estremeciéndose, mientras yo chupaba ese sabor a hombrecito, a deportista, a chico heterosexual, pero nunca trató de escapar de mí… él sabía que no serviría de nada. Y chupé y lamí, con delicadeza. Esa no era como en ocasiones anteriores donde le rompí el ano a alguno que otro luchador putito, deseoso de un buen revolcón. Aquello era especial, iba a comerme el ano virgen de mi amor platónico como se debía. 

Mi lengua llenó de saliva esa cavidad que poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a mis caricias, se estremecía y Harry, orgulloso y testarudo, trataba de acallar los gemidos de placer que exigía el ano bajo ataque. Cuando pude meter la lengua con relativa facilidad, probé con un dedo que se deslizó sin problemas… un respingo y un gemido… y empiezo un mete y saca, y las contracciones y los gemidos… más saliva y dos dedos… mete y saca mete y saca, convulsiones involuntarias, jadeos, el ano apretándose sobre mi índice y corazón… estaba listo. Un par de lamidas mas y me puse sobre Harry que sintió la punta de mi verga besar su ya no tan virgen entrada. 

“No, no más… no sigas...”, jadeó desesperado, tratando de escapar. Entonces halé su cabello con una mano, arqueado su cuerpo casi al punto de quiebre, hasta llevar su oreja al alcance de mi boca, la mordí… él gimió y entendió. Lo dejé caer nuevamente al suelo, no se resistió más… él era mío, Harry era mío. 

Comencé a frotar mi miembro en aquel agujerito, con un vaivén desesperante aun para mí. Él siguió tratando de ocultar que el asunto le gustaba más de lo que debería. Pero era obvio que a esas alturas de la labor a mí no me importaba si él lo disfrutaba o no. Presioné mi miembro en su entrada, él se tensó lo que fue peor para él. Se lo hice saber y él trató de relajarse. Rompí la primera resistencia y lo dejé descansar… Harry estaba malditamente apretadito y me encantó. 

Poco a poco fui conquistando esas áreas inexploradas y Harry fue aprendiendo su capacidad de soportar el dolor y los límites de sus entrañas. Ya había metido mas de la mitad de mi miembro cuando súbitamente el ano virgen succionó con relativa y sorprendente rapidez lo que faltaba. Harry dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa o dolor, no sé, yo estaba ocupado tratando de no venirme dentro de él en ese mismo momento. 

Aquella succión inesperada me puso al borde y luché exitosamente por no caer, pero fue un momento difícil para mí. Poco a poco me recosté sobre él, aun luchando porque aquello no acabara tan pronto y cuando estuve completamente recostado, una sensación intensamente placentera recorrió mi columna… tal vez una especie de orgasmo, no lo se, pero no me vengo. 

Y allí nos quedamos, yo tratando de recuperar control y él sollozando, acostumbrándose a que ya no era virgen… al menos no por su ano. Lo besé hasta donde podía acceder, su cabello, nuca, hombros, orejas y mejillas y luego me erguí sobre su hermosa y amplia espalda, sostenido en mis brazos y comencé a sacar y meter mi falo, lenta y concienzudamente. 

“¡Ahrrrg, Aaaahrrg, noooo… uhmm… aaahh… nog…!”, se quejó, pero no me importó, sabía que en algún momento le debía llegar el placer… tarde o temprano, que importaba ya. Mientras, yo seguía concentrado en mi propio placer, sintiendo como su estrecha cavidad se amolda a la forma de mi verga. Penetrando lenta y profundamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de su ano caliente y apretadito.

“¡Ah, AHHHH, AHHHH...!” Harry comenzó a gemir y a jadear, en un tono muy lejano al de dolor. El placer también lo había alcanzado y ambos comenzamos a llenar el vestidor de jadeos y de olor a hombre producto del placer. Yo seguí meneando y envistiéndolo con mis caderas, siento como lo voy llevando al orgasmo. No podía ver su rostro completamente, pero si su boquita abierta y su mirada perdida cuando recuesta su mejilla derecha sobre el suelo; también podía oírlo, podía ver como se contarían los músculos de su espalda y sentir como apretaba su ano. Lo tomé por la cintura y lo hice arrodillar, alcancé su boxer verde y lo puse justo debajo de su miembro. Llevé una mano allí, y quede deleitado con lo paradísimo y húmedo que estaba, como nunca había “visto” antes… Restregué mi mano manchada con sus jugos por toda su cara.

Los gemidos de Harry, su cuerpo sudado convulsionándose y su ano apretándose con cada embestida de mi miembro era mucho para mí. Sabía que no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más. Por fin estaba cumpliendo mi sueño y era mucho más espectacular de lo que jamás había imaginado. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Quería que Harry se corriera sin tocarse, quería que no olvidara nunca ese día, así que comencé a darle embestidas secas y firmes, tratando de atinarle a la próstata, una y otra vez. 

Harry no tardó en llegar a ese punto sin retorno, así que lo volví a acostar, le abrí mas las piernas con las mías y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, asegurándome de que no intente tocarse el mismo. Sonreí satisfecho cuando él se aferró a mis dedos como si su vida dependiera de eso. Lo comencé a penetrar con furia y él se retorció bajo mi cuerpo, próximo al orgasmo, apretando mi miembro… Harry se tensó de un momento a otro y se corrió gimiendo desesperadamente. Fue increíble como su cuerpo se contorsionaba lanzando su ano vibrante hacia mi pene, mientras yo lo seguía cogiendo, bombeándole su leche fuera. Justo cuando su orgasmo terminó, yo me dejé ir haciendo haciéndole sentí mi semen mientras bañaba sus entrañas… Harry gimió al sentirlo y yo desfallecí de gozo. 

Descansé unos minutos sobre él, incrédulo por lo que acababa de conseguir, preguntándome porque no había hecho eso antes. Saqué mi miembro duro, hecho un meollo de semen, sangre y algo de eses. Debíamos darnos un baño. Harry trató de levantarse pero estaba completamente estropeado. Yo lo levanté y lo cargué en mis brazos hasta las duchas, estilo de recién casados. 

Lo dejé recostado en la pared, mientras fui por mi jabón. Al regresar no pude dejar de admirar lo bello que era, con sus cabellos húmedos sobre su rostro, con su mirada confundida y expresión de vergüenza en su rostro… Allí estaba aquel niño que llegó aquella mañana a mi escuela, aquel niño que me volvió loco. No puedo evitar acercarme y besarlo apasionadamente. Él se dejó, respondiendo torpemente mis acciones… y yo no pude estar más feliz. Nos duchamos, más bien yo nos duché, compartiendo una sesión más de besos. Estaba tentadísimo a preguntarle si le había gustado lo que habíamos hecho, por su actitud tan receptiva, pero su rostro ruborizado y su actitud me dijeron que ya había avergonzado a Harry lo suficiente, así que me tragué mi ilusión, porque estaba seguro de que la respuesta a la pregunta era “Sí”.

Nos vestimos en silencio. Él saca su perfume de su casillero y unos tickets… lo que venía a buscar originalmente, y se va sin mirar atrás… con su perfume, sus tickets y su culo lleno de mi semen… ni siquiera reclamó su bóxer. Yo me quedé en el gimnasio, aun no era hora de salida. Ese tiempo allí solo con mis pensamientos y emociones, fue una especie de tortura, mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas entre los miles de escenarios en los que se podía tornar mi vida por la locura que acababa de cometer.

Sentía algo de temor de que lo ocurrido se diera a conocer de alguna manera, pero la satisfacción y la alegría de lograr la fantasía de mi vida me llenaba más que todo. Pero casi tenía la certeza que Harry no diría nada y que podía volver a poseerlo cuando quisiera, no por tener el poder de contarle a todos lo que se dejo hacer por mí, sino porque él me correspondió de una u otra forma… Pero nada era seguro en ese momento y lo único que podía hacer era masturbarme pensando en lo maravilloso que fue tener a Harry para mí... Pasara lo que pasara, nadie podía quitarme eso… Harry Styles fue mío, como siempre debió ser.


End file.
